well well well
by MISSGlenice
Summary: Yoh already has lots of works on his hands but if the Sohmas and Tohru come in? will they help him or will the make it worst? SKxFB crossover
1. a tiger?

Chapter 1 mine 

"Run 1000 rounds now, yoh" anna shouted from her place in front of the TV.

"but anna…" yoh trying to protest. " make that 2000 rounds" she said, shooting him her famous death glare. "Shucks." Yoh muttered under his breathe walking to the door to start his 'training' aka torture. "Too bad man … lucky pirika isn't here… but I still don't trust that pointy head with my sis even for a trip to the supermarket… but at least that's the only way I don't get to training" horo horo said unhappily watching tamao cooking dinner which he was drooling over from the kitchen. "IS THAT SO, ONI-CHAN?" pirika shouted, entering from the back door in the kitchen. "Pi… pi…pirika! You're back!" horo horo stammered. "1000 rounds. NOW! "

horo horo's pov

_Stupid stupid stupid me… man… can wait to finish my rounds and go back to eat the dinner tamao was cooking up just now…it smelt so delicious… yum…but too bad she likes yoh not me… she will make a really good wife with the delicious food she makes… _

"hey, wait up horo horo!"

" yoh … it you! What round are you at now? I am on my 999th round!" horo horo asked breathlessly.

"1599…"

" is it me or is that a tiger over there?" horo horo asked rubbing his eyes for a better view.

" it is a tiger!" yoh said " is it from the zoo? dun think so…"

"let's bring it back"


	2. a tiger into a girl?

Chapter 2 

" they're back, anna-san … but they seems to be holding a tiger… yup! They are!" manta shouted in from the front door as he saw the two with a tiger. Anna walked to the door, looking out to find that manta was saying the truth." BAKA! Why do you

have to bring a tiger back ! call the zoo, manta!" "wait manta! Anna .. the zoo is closed besides its only a cub…" yoh called after they entered the inn. " all right," anna said , " tamao… help to clean it up…" " hai!" tamao said, cradling the little cub up in to the hot spring they had, "Konchi, look after the fire switch it off 15 minutes later!"

tamao's pov

_what is a tiger doing in the town? Wonder…oh I wonder what gender is it?_

"AHHHHHH!"

a scream came from the hot spring…

" tamao? Are you okay… open the door!" horo horo leapt up and banged on the door of the bathroom.

"tamao? What happened? Open the door! Quick!" the rest of the shamans gathered outside, worried sick.

"is it hao! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR TAMAO!" horo horo yelled at the door, worring like hell.

"no! it is not hao… but I think pirika or anna should get in to see what happened." Tamao stammered.

" this better be good." Anna growled.

"what happen, tamao? I thought u brought in a tiger… not a … a … girl?  
" pirika said with her mouth wide open.

" I don't know… I was just bathing her then _poof_ she's like this!" tamao said

" I see… I'll get her a dress or something… then we'll ask her what all of us wants to know." Anna said as she left the bathroom, to be asked what had happened.

------- outside-------

" jun… you can go inside… and the rest of you go to the living room now… except for yoh. Yoh, go run 3000 rounds." Anna said calmly.

" nani! But what about…." Yoh protested.

"tamao? She's okay. Go NOW." anna said, her death glare glared itself on yoh.

-------- inside--------

"what is this? I am sure u brought in a tiger! Where did this girl come from?" jun said in disbelief, pointing to the sleeping girl curled up in tamao's lap.

" I don't know, okay? And keep your voice down. Don't wake her up" tamao said.

----------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------


	3. where is she?

**Chapter 3**

"You sure it was the bullies again?" Yuki Sohma, asked the white-haired boy walking besides him.

"Quite sure… the rest of us searched the places near the area around here… but no Kisa… so maybe you can help…" Haru said.

"Why its better to ask Hanajima-san you know. She's met Kisa too, you know… she'll know how to look for her using her ray," Yuki said to Haru who was searching Shigure's house, hoping that his favourite and currently missing cousin, Kisa, would be there. "Besides she and Uotani both know about our zodiac curses, so I don't think Akito minds…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! OH MYGOSH!" Haru said speeding off in the direction of the door.

Yuki sighs… "Why do I have such a dumb cousin, does he even know where she lives?"

Haru pokes his head in. "Where does Hanajima-san live, Yuki?"

"I don't know… ask Tohru…" Yuki said with a sweat-drop forming (anime style).

----------------------------- Goes to find Tohru----------------------------------------------

"Hana? You want to ask her to help you find Kisa…I think that is a great idea!" tohru said, cleaning her hands on her apron.

"Great… let's go!" Haru said

"Where ya all going!" Kyo said, crashing the kitchen door in the process of opening it.

"Going to ask Hana-senpai to try to sense Kisa using her death-rays…" Momiji said popping out from behind Tohru.

"Where did you come out from, Momiji?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Not only have I brought me… I brought …. Ta-da… Hiro! " Momiji said, ignoring Yuki's question, revealing an expressionless Hiro.

"Stop… let's go find Hana and find Kisa, then you boys can fight it out, I am going now… So let's go find Hana!" Tohru said, stopping the world war 3 in the typical way.

The rest of the gang follows meekly.

-------------------------------end---------------------------------------------------

Thank you… ShyOrangette and shadowdragonlady….

Thanks for your reviews! I will take note! ... next chapter I think will be out in a week or so… too much H/W. hiazzz… teachers….


	4. Funbari here we come

**Chapter 4**

"You want me to help you all find Kisa using my death-rays?" Hanajima said to the group of cousins.

"Yes Hana…….. Please help us find Kisa…" Tohru asked.

"Looks like I can't refuse… but don't depend on it…. I never tried scaning the whole of Japan… so it may not work. Please go out… I will try doing it now… Tohru, you can stay." Hana muttered, collecting various item to be used for the 'search', including the strand of Kisa's hair, a dowsing (think Lyserg and charmed) and a map of Japan.

"Okay." Tohru answered, chasing Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure, Hiro and Uotoni, who happened to pay a visit to Hanajima.

"Uo can stay, Tohru.' Hanajima said to Tohru.

"Okay." Uotoni amazed that Hana would ask her (Uo) to assist her (hana).

---------------------------------------------Inside---------------------------------------------------

"Spread out the map, Tohru… Tie this strand of hair to this," Hana said as she sat down, passing the dowsing and Kisa's strand of hair to Uo.

The two did as they were told. Hana then proceed to spin the dowsing above the map of Japan, chanting, " use your imagination here- animeren" Suddenly the dowsing stopped directly on the place called Funbari.

--------------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------

"What is happening inside…Can't they be any quicker...?" Haru said prancing in front of the door.

"Now Haru… Be patient… its Hanahima-san's first time doing this… She's also doing us a favour… Be patient, Haru…" Hatori attempting to clam his nervous and worried cousin. Think I made Haru too OOC… oh well…. I lyk him tis way

"Tohru! So? Any leads?" The whole group bombarded her with their questions.

"QUIET! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER ALL SEVEN OF YOU! IT SOUNDS LIKE A ZOO HERE!" Tohru shouted to the seven Zodiac cousins.

"Sorry! I didn't know what came over me! Sorry!" Tohru said quickly.

"Whatever. Just tell us were Kisa might be." Hiro said.

0 need to wait a day! Haha! 


	5. You're Yoh's WHO?

**Chapter 5**

"Anna-sama! She's awake!" Tamao shouted to the itako.

"The girl? She's awake?" Anna asked, her back facing Tamao.

"Hai, Anna-sama," Tamao answered, "She wrote her name is Kisa Shoma. I think she is a mute... she seems to be unable to talk..."

"Kisa, why are you able to transform into a tiger?" Anna said to poor Kisa.

"Kisa, answer me! Tamao call Faust. This girl seems normal." Anna said to the other girl.

"Hai. Shall I tell the others that she's awake." Tamao meekly asked the older girl.

"Fine. Get the door while you're at it too, should be Yoh, Ren and that glutton of a Horo Horo." Anna said.

"Anna-dono, yoh-dono brought home some people" Amidamaru said to the two girls.

--------------------------------The sohmas-----------------------------------------------

"Hana... are you able to pick up Kisa's ray's ?" Yuki asked the black haired girl.

"Wait... Let's see..." Hana's Dowsing was pointing in a direction. "That way."

"Hey! You should not go that way. Its haunted." A blue haired boy, dressed in clothes with weird marking.

"Yeah..." A another boy with chocolate brown hair, wearing orange head-phones, walking beside a navy blue haired boy, who was wearing a Chinese looking clothes.

"Why is that so?" Haru said, grabbing the blue-haired boy by the shirt, obviously turning to 'Black Haru'.

"You want a fight? Well, you got one." The blued-haired boy said.

"Stop it you, Horo Horo" the navy haired boy pinning the person known as 'Horo Horo'.

"Wake up, Haru!" Yuki said dumping a bucket of water over Haru as Kyo pinned him down.

"Huh? Why am I all wet?" Haru asked his cousins.

"You turned 'black' on us." Yuki said to his wet cousin

"Yoh? I didn't know you lived around here? I thought you're at Izumo?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"Tohru?" Yoh asked " Tohru! What are you doing here!"

" Never mind that now. Why don't we do some introduction?" Tohru said as she proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Haru Sohma"

"Yuki Sohma"

"Kyo Shoma"

"Hatori Sohma"

"Shigure Sohma, nice to meet you."

"Momiji Sohmas"

"I am Ayame Sohma, Oldest person in the Group here, older brother of Yuki darling."

"And the most idiotic person in the group" Yuki said hitting Ayame on the head.

"Agree with you. Hiro Shoma." Hiro said.

"Saki Hanajima"

"Arisa Uotani"

"Ah... I am Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!"

"I see... I am Yoh Asakura." The brown haired boy said, "This is Horo Horo and Tao Ren, they're shamans," pointing to the boys respectively.

"So Yoh how do know this Tohru?" Ren said as he eyed the other group with wary

eyes.

"Oh yah... she's my step-sister... she's a shaman too..." Yoh said.

"If she's a shaman, then where's her ghost?" Ren said.

Tohru blushed and said, "I don't usually bring out my ghost... but if you insist of seeing Chihiro... well then. Out you come" She pulled out a mini tombstone and ghost dressed in a ninja suit came out of it.

"AH! WAT IS THAT, TOHRU!" The Sohmas sceamed.

"You mean you can see her?" Tohru asked.

"Hey! You didn't say you were a shaman? I had to hide it from you when I was pacticipating in the Shaman Fight!" Uo said as her guardian ghost came out,

"Mine's a ninja!"

"Wow! So many of us here can see ghost!" Tohru gushed.

"Well I can't," Hana said, " But I can sense that there are about 13 ghost in here. 8 of them seems to be animal sprits, four human sprits and 1 small one."

"Hrm... I think Anna should be able to tell where that 8 other sprits came from..." Yoh said, " By the way, you haven't said why you're here, Sis?"

"Oh yah.. we're looking for a little girl... with light orange hair" Haru said.

"I think I know where she is, Horo and I picked up a girl or should you say a tiger like you described... she's at my house with Anna , Tamao and the rest." Yoh said.

"Oh my god... she transformed... we'll fill you in later when we are at your house." Tohru said.

------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------

May take a week for the next chapter... sorri but cintinue to R&R.


	6. Tammy? Anna?

Chapter 6

"Tohru? Is that you?" Tamao said as she open the door with Anna behind.

"Tammy? Anna?" Tohru said in surprise.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" Anna said in surprise while her other childhood friend gasped in shock.

"I met her and her friends on the way back, they were looking for that girl that Horo and I picked up." Yoh said gesturing to the rest.

"Ah! She's awake already! I'll go get her then... Pass me the shopping then, Horo Horo, Ren." Tamao said reaching for the bags on Horo Horo.

"I'll go in with you, Tamao!" Horo Horo said passing some of the lighter bags to Tamao.

"Tohru? Why are you here? Where's Kyoko?" Anna said as she led the group of strangers into the living room of the massive house.

"Well... She died a few months ago..." Tohru said as she sat down beside Anna.

"I am sorry... but who are they?" Anna said jerking her thumb group of people that followed Tohru in the house.

"Ah! They are Kisa's , the girl, relatives. Why don't you all introduce yourself guys?" Tohru said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Why don't we wait for the others? I told Amidamaru to tell the rest to gather here." Tamao said leading Kisa into the room with Horo Horo trailing behind.

"KISA!" Tohru cried out enveloping Kisa in a bear hug.

"B.. big sister!" Kisa sobbed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Jun said with Pirika, Faust followed by Eliza , Chocolove and his sprit Mick and Pailong, Jun's Jiangshi.

"Amidamru said something about Yoh's half-sister or something." Pirika said.

"Yah... This is my sister." Yoh said waving a careless hand to Tohru.

"Hi... I am Tohru Honda." Tohru said to the group of people.

"WILL YOU BE MY 'BEST PLACE'?" Ryu had grabbed Tohru's hand and placed them across his heart, eyes heart-shaped.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at the older shaman, standing in front of Tohru protectively.

"Stop it. And get on introducing yourselves, Yoh still needs to run his 4000 rounds." Anna said coldly.

"This is Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hiro, Uo, Hana, Haru, Momiji." Tohru said to the Shamans.

"And this is Horo Horo , Pirika, Jun , Ren, Tamao, Ryu, Chocolove, Faust and Anna." Yoh introduced.

"So can you tell us what happen with Kisa? Why did she turn into a tiger and a human?" Anna said, drinking her tea calmly.

"Well... this is confusing... but we'll tell if you tell us what's a shaman."

-------------------------end--------------------------------------------


	7. the zodiac's sprits

**Chapter 7**

"Well, all of us here except Manta and Anna are shamans. Anna's a Itako. Shamans are able to see ghosts and are also able to integrate with them. It appears that you all might be shamans too. But we're not sure. So Anna may want to test you if you are a shaman. She's able to summon sprits and travel to the sprit world." Yoh said.

"Yeah. I see. Well I forgot to mention that I am a shaman too. So then Yoh, you're the Shaman king, right? Then where's your Ghost?" Uo said to the shamans.

"Well, Horo's is Kororo. Ren's Bason. Faust's is Eliza over there. Tamao's is Ponchi and Konchi. Jun's Pailong, that's the Zombie over there. Chocolove's is Mick. Ryu's Tokageroh. And mine's Amidamaru. Why don't you and Uo show us your sprits?" Yoh said addressing Tohru, as the sprits appear beside their masters.

"Oh mine's Chihiro." Tohru said as Chihiro appeared in a small pink ball.

"Mine's Sen." Uo said examining Manta carefully before she said, "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen," Manta sighed, "Shockingly short I know."

"Well it's your turn to tell us

"What is this? Having a conference here? How come I wasn't invited?" A certain someone with brown hair said from the window.

"HAO!" The shamans cried out in unison.

"Heh I didn't know Tohru was here?" Hao said. Jumping down from where he was perched, to in front of Tohru.

"GET AWAY!" Tohru yelled as she oversouled Chihiro into a Kanata she had been hiding in her clothes.

"Heh. Pitiful, sis." Hao teased.

"Get away from her!" Yoh shouted.

"AHHH!" Tohru screamed at Hao as he grabbed her Kanata and threw it away as he grabbed his sister.

"SPRIT OF SWORD!" Yoh cried out attempting to cut Hao into two but was stopped by the Sprit of Fire.

"Too weak... too weak..." Hao said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Kyo shouted.

"And why am I supposed to listen to you?" Hao mocked him.

"GET AWAY FROM TOHRU!" This time it was Yuki who said that.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Ready, Guys?"

"Yeah."

"May the ancient Five bless us;

Bless the Animals here;

With the power there once was;

Rise the sprits;

For the Eight Animals gathered here;

Mouse, the cleverest;

Ox, the Fastest;

Tiger, the Fiercest;

Rabbit, the Honest;

Dragon, the Sacred;

Snake, the Sneakiest;

Goat, the Rebellious;

Dog, the Bravest;

Cat, the Unwanted;

Rise give us the power;" Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Hiro, Shigure and Kyo had joined hands to form a circle, which had the above animals had appeared from. A sprit of a rat perched of Yuki's Shoulder. A sprit of an Ox stood in front of Haru. A sprit of a tiger stood beside of Kisa. A sprit of a rabbit perched on Momiji's head. Hatori was sitting on a sprit of a dragon. A sprit of a snake nestled itself in Ayame's arms. A sprit of a goat stood itself in front of Hiro. A sprit of a dog growled at Hao, while a sprit of a cat prowled the space at Kyo's feet. The new sprits had weird markings on their sides.

"Heh... I thought I made it clear to Akito that the animals were to remain untouched." Hao addressing the Sohmas.

"Heh... As if he would listen to you." Hatori snickered.

"Let go Tohru!" Momiji yelled at Hao.

"Fine... But you know that I won't give up the thing you have, Tohru. The thing to enable the release of the rest of my Furuko. I think I'll have a little talk with Akito" Hao said before disappearing with the Sprit of Fire.

"I'll never give it to you! I'm its guardian! And I'll never hand it over!" Tohru yelled at the boy.

"Those are the eight of thirteen zodiac animals, am I right?" Jun said her mouth open with disbelief.

"Yes..." Akito said from the entrance.

--------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------------


	8. The explanation

**Chapter 8**

"Akito! What are you doing out of the main house?" Shigure said to the other person, supporting him.

"Hao..." Akito said before collapsing on the floor.

"Hatori! Quick!" Hatori had taken Akito's pulse.

"It doesn't look good... Where's the nearest clinic, Yoh?" Hatori said asking the brown headed boy.

"Let me..." Faust had gotten next to Akito and took his pulse.

"Eliza darling... would you mind holding my tools?" Faust said as he checked Akito, "He shouldn't be out walking about... he seems to be suffering from at least five sickness!"

"I know... I am his doctor...

"So you are also a doctor. Eliza, the morphine please... and get the IV from my room." Faust worked hard on Akito.

"There... his condition should be all right but he will need to stay here... he can't be moved anywhere for now." Faust said as he injected Morphine into Akito and hooking Akito to an IV.

"Here? Out in the open?" Yuki said dumbfounded asked he did not believe how fast Faust had been done with Akito.

"Of course not! Anna, can he stay in the inn for the time being?" Faust asked the girl.

"I think about it... but you can bring him in for the time being, and they can tell what happened back then..." Anna pointed to the Sohmas.

"Well then... Okay... How do we start?" Haru said scratching his head.

"Why don't you start by why Kisa was able to turn from a tiger into a human?" Ren suggested.

"Okay... Why... because erm... Certain Sohmas are cursed by the vengeance-filled sprits of the Original Zodiac... And the Sohmas here happens to be affected by the curse... As you can see from the Sprits of the Zodiac Animals that stands beside you can guess which Zodiac we belong to... Yuki, the Rat... Momiji, the Rabbit... Hatori, the Dragon... Ayame, the Snake... Hiro, the Sheep... Shigure, the Dog... Kyo, the Cat... Kisa, the Tiger... and me, the Cow. We transform into our animal forms when we are hugged by an opposite sex... or most likely in Kisa's case... from exhaustion..." Haru said.

"So there others?" Jun asked, "I can't believe it... Ren, You always liked the tiger of the Zodiac when we were young... and now you can see it..."

"Baka... I DO NOT believe in some stupid ani..." Ren said stopping as the tiger of the Zodiac growled at him.

"Oh really... Then the sprits and Akito... And Hao? How did that Akito know Hao?" Yoh asked Haru anxiously.

"Okay... the sprits are the some kind like a guardian angel or sprit...they are actually kept by Akito... He doesn't let us use them but I guess with the eight of us... we were able to break through the shield that Akito placed... and got them back... and I guess that Hao was the one who made Akito seal up the sprits..." Shigure answered.

"So then... I allow Akito to stay... in return... Faust, you must do Yoh's chores for the next month...and you all... you must do the chores also... stay if you must... Tohru... you want to stay... I really don't want you staying with a group of men in a house..." Anna said starring at the girl.

"I wish you'll stop reading my mind." Tohru said glaring at Anna.

"Fine... stay... we haven't talk in a long time." Anna asked.

"All right." Tohru said.

"Fine, we're staying. We need to take care of Akito but Ha and I need to inform some people so... we'll come back later..." Shigure said to Anna and the rest before heading towards their own cars. (They are going to different places BTW.)

"Uo and I can't stay... but we will come back to visit Tohru." Hana said to Anna.

"So see ya, Tohru!" Uo shouted as Hana walked out of the room.


	9. hao

**Chapter 9**

Tohru walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Tohru!"

"Yoh! Why are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Tohru muttered under her breath to her youngest sibling.

"Talk about yourself... I can't sleep..."

"Yeah... Hao... meeting you again...it's just too much for me in one day..."

"I get the idea..."

"Hao... he killed Kyoko... when he found me the first time..."

"I'm so sorry... we thought that it will be safer to be further away from us... especially if you are the guardian ..."

"Yeah... 10 years has been a long time... how's Dad's face..." Tohru pondered.

"Just as bad as it used to be..."

"Mom?"

"She's okay... she managed to get over you..."

"I hope..."

"The birth of Hao and me caused so many people sadness... We even gave you away..."

"I don't mind... Yoh, you must defeat Hao... don't let the sacrifice everybody has made go to waste... After all the suffering... How our parents felt, when they gave me away... and that was to a distant relative... growing up... losing the one you cared so much for..." Tohru said, staring into the space before her.

"I know, Onee-chan..." Yoh said.

"Heh... foolish people..." An oddly familiar voice had entered the conversation.

"Hao..." Tohru muttered under her breath.

"Don't mistaken me... I just came to remind you, that when you're born an Asakura, you'll always be an Asakura... Tohru Asakura..." Hao said as he softy touched Tohru's neck, causing her to shiver in fright.

"Don't touch me!" Tohru said slapping his hand away.

"Heh... if you had given me the ring, or even accepted my offer, Kyoko won't have died in vain..." Hao said before teleporting away.

"What was he talking about, Tohru?" Yoh asked with concern as Tohru curled into a ball saying, "I must unlock it... unlock it..."

"Unlock what! Tohru snap out of it..."

"Huh? Oh... don't worry... I will make sure that you will become the Shaman King..."

Tohru answered him.

"Okay... Come on let's sleep now..."

"Nah... I need to think about something... You go first..."

"Okay..." Yoh answered puzzled over Tohru's weird behaviour, as he stood up and went back to his room with new worries pulling him down.

Little did they know, a certain dog, who was also unable to sleep, had over-heard the conversation.


	10. Kagura

**Chapter 10**

"Yoh, can I have a word with you?" Tohru asked as Yoh walked into the room.

"Yes sis? What can I do for you?" Yoh asked as he stepped out to the backyard.

"Well… you know about yesterday… well… I wish you'll not mention it to anyone… please…" Tohru pleaded her younger brother, "Please... I know that its important... Hao... but... the Sohmas are not all trustable... some are loyal to Akito... which we still don't know how he's connected to Hao..."

"Well… I'm not sure… I mean… Hao visiting…"

"If you don't agree… I'll swear to erase your memories," Tohru added in a hushed voice, "And you know what happen …"

"Alright… fine…" Yoh said fear overcoming him.

"Okay! Let's go in and have breakfast! I made it!" Tohru said on a happy note, dragging Yoh.

"Tell me why we have to do this shorty?" Kyo asked Manta as they took a break for sweeping the yard.

"Because Anna told us so…" Came the short reply that Kyo heard over the past 2 hours.

"What the hell! We have to do all THIS for a 13 year old girl because she asked us to? What the hell"

"SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!"

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyo screamed as he was sent flying 60 meters into the air landing on poor Yoh who was returning from his training.

"What the..? Ah! Kyo! What were you doing flying in the air?" Yoh asked as he got up.

"That fiancée of yours did it! She really has a hard slap." Kyo said rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I envy I'm used to it already and I've seen many of her slaps recipients… and I think she sent you the lowest… hmmm… maybe because of Sis… whatever… just listen to her or you'll get it… for an example look at Horo Horo, he broke into our food supplies and got caught by Anna so don't try anything…" Yoh whispered into Kyo's ear, pointing to the poor Horo Horo who was attempting to wash the dishes with his mouth as he did sit-ups with his sister sitting on his back shouting, "FASTER ONI-CHAN FASTER!" (BTW this was Kyo's expressions – OoO)

"By the way, it's you all Sohmas turn to do dinner... and Tohru won't be helping... I told the rest... I heard from Hiro that you're quite the cook... so... you'll be cooking... Ja! YOH! 2000 PUSH-UPS! NOW!" Anna said, before walking away with Yoh to make sure that her fiancé doesn't disobey her.

"What the... DAMN GOAT!" Kyo shouted, before rushing to the kitchen to loom for Tamao, who had been the cook for the past few days (they have been staying for about three days, by the way), for what he could cook not to incur Anna's wrath.

"Hello? Anybody home?" A girl in a dress called into the inn.

"Oh! Hello! Who may I ask are you looking for?" a pinked-haired girl emerged and asked the girl.

"Oh! I'm Kagura Sohma! Is Kyo in? I'm looking for him." Kagura answered.

"Well... Erm... I'm Tamao Tamamura. And Kyo-san went out with Yoh-kun and Yuki-san to do shopping." Tamao answered.

"Oh well! Then, can I go see Akito? He's here right?" Kagura enquired.

"He's here alright... but he hasn't woken up yet... Faust-kun is very puzzled... but Hatori-san said not to worry..." Tamao said as she waved a hand to show Kagura in.

"I see...hrm..." Kagura said, thinking deeply.

"Well... Akito-san is in there... I think Faust-san and Hatori-san is in there too... I saw them going in just now..." Tamao jabbed a finger at a door.

"Alright... can you come in with me?" Kagura said.

"Okay..." Tamao said.

"Kagura...! Well... so nice to see you!" Hatori said rising to greet Kagura.

"Who is he?" Kagura said pointing to the drity blonded-hair guy.

"I'm Johann Faust the eight... I'm a necromancer and a shaman. Eliza here... is my sprit." Faust said, stroking Eliza.

"Oh... I thought shamans don't exist? Didn't Akito say that?" Kagura said shocked.

"Well... I'm a shaman too... Ponchi and Konchi are my sprits... and mostly everyone living here are shamans... so if you see any sprits floating... don't scream..." Tamao informed Kagura.

"Erm... Tamao... Hatori... Who is this?" Faust said as Eliza stood up to pour the two girls a cup of tea.

"This is Kagura Sohma... She's the Pig of the Zodiac..." Hatori said taking the tea from Eliza to Tamao and Kagura.

"Oh... you're the pig! No wonder that pentagram in the living room seems to have popped a sprit of a pig... I'll go get it for you..." Tamao said blushing a bit, on cue the pig sprit floated in.

"What! The zodiac pig? What happened here, Hatori?" Kagura said grabbing Hatori.

"We'll fill you in later... Tamao, why don't you bring Kagura to see Anna, then Anna can decide if she could stay..." Hatori said before chasing Tamao, Kagura and their sprits out of the room.

"Looks like I have on choice then, come on, I'll bring you to see Anna..." Tamao said, as she walked Kagura to where Anna was closely watching Yoh do his push-ups.

"Who's Anna?" Kagura said.

"Er... The person who controls the shamans here, careful not to step on her toes..." Tamao said.

"Tamao... what did you just say?" A cold voice floated down the hallway to their ears.

"Anna-sama! I said... nothing... this is Kagura Sohma... Erm..." Tamao said, looking up at Anna.

"Konichiwa, Anna-san! I'm Kagura Sohma! I heard that you all here knows about the Zodiac... I'm the Pig!" Kagura said, bouncing up and down around Anna.

"Ok... make yourself useful and go help Tamao around here..." Anna ordered, shooting Kagura a death-glare.

"Aa..." Kagura replied, stepping back in awe.

"Good...you can explain why you're doing here, later, while having dinner..." Anna said, leaving the other two girls standing.


	11. Reunion

**Sorri for not up dating sooner... was doing something over the last few months...**

**Chapter 11**

"This is fun!" Kagura said as she washed the last plate.

"Okay..." Tamao said, amazed at her undying enthusiasm for housework.

_No wonder Kyo-chan told me not to tell Kagura-Kun where his room was, explaining that she was is too excited._

"Tamao-Kun... You said that Kyo went out with Yuki and Yoh-san, but the two came back... where's Kyo?" Kagura whispered to Tamao, looking around the living room, where her new friends, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horo Horo, Pirika, Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, Jun, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, Hiro and Shigure, were resting (Yoh, Ryu and Horo Horo) or chatting (Faust, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame) or watching TV (Anna, Pirika, Jun and Kisa ) or fighting (Ren, Chocolove, Haru) or day-dreaming (Momiji, Yuki, Hiro).

"Em... I don't know..." Tamao answered, looking around, pretending to look for Kyo.

"Okay..." Kagura looked down. _He's avoiding me again..._

"Well then... I suppose he's busy then..." Kagura continued, not meeting Tamao's eyes, "Alright... I'll be with Akito then..." She said, walking in the direction of Akito's room.

"Kagura-kun... all right..." Tamao said, looking at her new friend's back fade away.

"So Tamao... Made a new friend?" A voice spoke from the back door.

"Mikihisa-sama!" Tamao greeted, bowing down.

"So that must be one of the Sohmas Anna told me about, huh?" He asked.

"Yes... Erm... Should I tell Yoh-Sama and Anna-sama that you're here?" Tamao said, blushing as she said Yoh's name.

"Nah... I go find them... they're in the living room then..." Mikihisa asked.

"Aa... Along with Ren-san, Horo Horo-san, Pirika-kun, Ryu-san, Faust-san, Chocolove-san, Jun-san and most of the Sohmas... Three of the Sohmas, Akito Sohma, Kyo Sohma And the one you just saw, that are here are in their rooms... I think..." Tamao answered.

"Enough info... I'll ask the rest from Anna and Yoh... Oh... By the way, could you get a room ready for Keiko and me...? She coming soon too..." Mikihisa said, stepping into the living room.

"Hai! I'll love to help Mikihisa-sama and Keiko-sama in whatever you want me to do to repay the years of training me!"

"Otou-san!" Yoh said, waking up after a glare from Anna ( Yes ... Yoh can see the glare even with his eyes closed...).

"Ah... Yoh... Anna... Horo Horo and Pirika, you're here too... Ren... Jun, you too... Never thought you'll be here... Faust, hope you've been well... Ryu... And You too Chocolove heard we've quite a laugh the last time you came to the Asakura compound..." Mikihisa said, then turning to the Sohmas, he spoke, "You must be the Sohmas, Tamao told me about that came with Tohru...I'm Asakura Mikihisa, Tohru and Yoh's father... Care to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Yuki"

"Hi, Mihikisa-san! I'm Momiji!"

"Haru"

"I'm Yuki's best, one and only brother! Moi name's Ayame..."

"Hatori..."

"Shigure, nice to meet you..."

"I'm Hiro... Like father, like Daughter... wearing a mask like that... trying to be rude huh?"

"Hiro... Don't say that to big sister's daddy... I'm Kisa..."

"Nice name you got there? Why to you call Tohru 'big sister'?" Mikshisa asked, bending down to be at eye level with the young girl.

"Because... I want to be just like her... and be happy all day..." Kisa replied happily, causing every body to fall slient.

"Mikihisa-sama...We've been expecting you...Where's Keiko-sama...? You said that she was coming too..." Anna asked coldly, breaking the silence, looking outside the window that oversaw the entrance to the inn.

"She's coming soon... Where's Tohru? You did tell her that we were coming, did you..." Mikihisa said, looking ay the Sohmas one by one, as if trying to see who were trust-worthy.

"She's up in her room..." Anna said, sitting down to continue watching, "Where is Tamao? Did you send her to do something...?"

"Ah... yes... I asked her to get my room ready... I'll be staying over too... did I mention that? I guess not..." He answered himself, looking at the awed faces of Sohmas. ( they are awed because the Inn seams so small but could allow soo many ppl to stay in it... . )

"Am I invited here?" Another person entered the room along with Tamao.

"Oka-san!" Yoh quickly crossed the room, hugged his mother.

"Keiko-sama..." Anna stood up, following Yoh example's of hugging Keiko.

"Koishii... You're here!" Mikihisa greeted, kissing Keiko on the cheek.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! You're here!" Tohru had entered the room to see Keiko and Mikihisa Asakura.

"Tohru... My long- lost daughter... Oh... how I longed to see you..." Keiko, cried, hugging Tohru, joined soon by her husband.

"All right people... let's leave them alone... it has been a long time that Tohru has seen her parents..." Shigure stood and made for the door,

"I'll second that..." Horo Horo stood up and left.

One by one, every body left , leaving the room to the Asakuras.


	12. Fire

_Ok everyone... this is just saying that this chappie was continued from the previous one... rite after it... ok... so in the room is Tamao, Anna, Yoh, Mikihisa, Keiko and Tohru... ok... I noe I said the Asakuras in my last chappie that were left but because Anna's gonna marry into the family and Tamao is an ohpran, so the Asakura's adopted her... so they could stay behind... k? read n review please..._

**Chapter 12**

"Erm... Okaa-san...Otou-san... what bring you here?" Tohru asked as she poured tea for her parents.

"We came just to see you my dear... but your Ojii-san from the Asakura side wanted me to pass you this too..." Mikihisa said, passing a long package to Tohru.

"What's this? Can I open it now?" Tohru said, inspecting the long package carefully.

"Sure... open it! Go on..." Keiko replied, watching her daughter rip open the package to see a kanata.

"Oh..." Tohru eyes widened as she saw kanata.

"Is... isn't that Yohmei-sama's prized kanata?" Tamao realised that she had seen the kanata in the Asakura household.

"Yes it is, Tamao..." Mikihisa said, passing Tohru a letter, "This came with it too, Tohru..."

"Thanks, Otou-san..." Tohru took the letter from her father a begen reading the letter. It was from her grandfather.

Dear Tohru,

I've sent you this prized kanata of mine to aid you. Now you've come into the open with your brother, you'll need this to protect yourself from Hao. Along with this kanata, I've also sent another sprit to protect you. You would be able to awaken if you offer your own blood to it, as it would decide to either your worthy for it to protect you or not, Tohru, I know the part about offering blood thing is not very nice... but I did the same when I got the sprit... good luck then...

Yohmei Asakura.

"Dad? Could you help me say thank You to Ojii-san?" Tohru asked as her hand tightened around the kanata.

"Sure... Erm... Tohru" Her father answered.

"It's been nearly ten years since we last saw each other... oh Tohru... I'm so sorry we had to give you away..." Keiko sobbed, breaking down finally.

"Okaa-san... it's okay... you and Otou-san didn't mean to do it..." Tohru said, patting the older woman's back.

"What do we have here?" A voice came from the window.

"Hao... What are you doing here!" Mihikisa shouted at his other son.

"Oh... I'm simply coming for our family reunion... hah..." Hao said, sitting down on the window ledge.

"Get out of here now..." Anna said, standing up, glaring at Hao.

"OH... not very friendly... now... I'm just going to ask Tohru a simple question..." Hao said, turning to Tohru, "Are u going to give me... well... the necklace..?"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER GIVE IT TO A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Tohru yelled.

"WE'VE GOT TO GO! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo yelled into the room, flustered.

"Guess my visit here's long overdued... well... must be going... but this won't be the last time you see me... it won't be here either..." Hao said, before jumping out onto the waiting Sprit Of Fire, leaving the people in the room alone.

"Tohru! We've got to go! THE Onsen's on fire!" Kyo said, grabbing Tohru's arm n pulled her out of the room,

"Keiko, looks like our daughter's got herself a nice guy too..." Mikihisa said, leaving the room, which had already started to catch fire from its surroundings, hand in hand with his wife,

"ANNA! Let's go!" Yoh said, pulling Anna out of the room, leaving Tamao alone, coughing from the smoke produced.

"Korff... korff... Anna-chan... Yoh-kun... wait for me..." Tamao said, before blacking out coughing badly.

"Yoh... where's Tamao?" Anna asked looking around her, as they stepped outside the onsen, which is on fire.

"She was behind us... wait... where's she?" Yoh said.

"Yoh! Where's Tamao? Mikihisa said she was with you when he left the room!" Horo Horo rushed towards the couple looking flustered.

"I don't know! Isn't she with the rest?" Yoh said, gesturing to the other groups of people clustered around. The fire had spread to the neighbouring houses.

"I've asked every one! She's not here... no... she's not!" Horo Horo said, looking at the onsen which was on fire, before rushing in with Kororo.

"HORO! IT"S TOO DANGEROUS! BE CAREFUL!" Yoh yelled after him, attempting to follow Horo Horo in, but was held back by Anna.

"Let him go... he needs to realise who's in his heart... He's a ice Shaman... he won't come to harm..." Anna said, hugging Yoh.

Yoh felt something in his heart stir, he hugged Anna back, knowing that she meant well.

"TAMAO! ARE YOU IN HERE?" Horo Horo yelled. He had used his oversoul to prevent the flames to burn him.

"kroff... Horo-chan..." A weak voice started from under the debris.

"TAMAO!" Horo Horo rushed over to where he heard the voice.

"Horo Horo-chan..." Tamao said, stretching out her hand to reach Horo Horo.

"Tamao... Come on... can you stand up?" Horo Horo asked Tamao, who was shivering in pain. A burning wooden plank had fallen onto her right foot, which was bleeading badly.

"Argh..." Horo horo had been burnt by the wooden plank as he removed the plank from Tamao's leg.

"Endure it, Tamao... Come on... get on my back... I'll carry you out..." Horo Horo urged, bending down a little to allow Tamao to clamber onto his back.

"Tamao! The building is collapsing!" Knochi said, anxious as he looked at Tamao's leg.

"Let's hurry..." Horo Horo said, sweating badly, from the heat, "Kororo.."

"ONI-CHAN!" Pirika yelled, throwing her arms around Horo Horo, as they left in time to duck n avoid the flying chips of debris.

"Pirika... let me go... I've got to put Tamao down... get Faust... She's hurt..." Horo Horo said, putting Tamao down.

"okay..." Pirika rushed away to get Faust, allowing space to let Tamao sit on the floor, checking her injured leg.

"Horo Horo, would you please move away? You're not allowing me to have a closer look at Tamao's leg..." Hatori said, pulling out a syringe filled with morphine

"Hai..." Horo Horo obeyed, "Why are you the one here?"

"Faust's looking at Ren... Ren got a terrible gash at the chest, trying to get Pitika out..." Hatori said, injecting the morphine into tamao's leg.

"Well... At least no one's injured too badly... even Ren's injury will heal..." Yoh said, as the whole group settled down at the main house of the Sohmas, in Hatori's house. The Onsen had been burnt down right to the ground, only ashes were left, so they decided to go to the main Sohma House before making decisions.

"Make yourself comfortable... well... shigure and Ayame said they could have some of you stay over at their place... and I could also have some of you shamans stay over here..." Hatori said, sitting down beside Momiji.

"Ha! Aya and me have decided on who to be staying at our place!" Shigure sat down beside Hatori n placed three slips of paper on the floor, "Ryu, Chocolove and Jun would be staying with Aya and Mine at the apartment above Aya's shop! Mine's Aya employee by the way... Anna. Yoh, Tamao, Pirika, Ren and Horo horo would be living with Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Moi! That leaves Faust, who would be staying at the main house to help Ha with Akito! Everyone okay?"

"whatever..." came the overall reply. Everyone had been living the onsen for a near 2 years now, and everyone was very sad to see it burn down without any warning. Ren had contractors at the burnt house with Mikihisa and keiko to rebuild the onsen, So if any friends of the Shamans arrived there, they would be brought to the Sohmas.

"alrighty... let's go!" Aya said, leaving with Ryu, chocolove and Jun anfd their sprits.

"Well, since they've gone... we'll go too, Anna, Yoh.." Shigure said, standing up and walking to the door, with the rest following him.


	13. First Day

**.Chapter 13**

Day 1 – At Shigure's house

People staying there: Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Anna, Yoh, Ren, Pirika, Horo Horo and Tamao.

"Tohru? Did you throw the milk away?" Kyo asked Tohru as she walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"No... Isn't it in the refrigerator, Kyo?" Tohru said, looking into the refrigerator.

"Yoh, have you seen the carton of milk in the refrigerator?" Tohru asked her brother seated at the table in the next room.

"Ask Ren... He's the Milk lover... he may have taken it... he's in the backyard training..." Yoh replied, tired after the 500 rounds Anna made him run.

"Did I hear someone mention me?" Ren walked into the room, holding an empty carton of milk.

"Hey! That's my milk!" Kyo shouted from the kitchen.

"It didn't have your name on it! And you never said no one couldn't have it!" Ren shouted back, furious at being accused.

"STUPID PUNK! U WATCH IT! ALL THE MILK IN THIS HOUSE BELONGS TO ME! AND ME ALONE!" Kyo shouted at Ren,

"You PICKING A FIGHT EH, LITTLE KITTEN!" Ren shouted back, "LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"FINE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Kyo said, angrily as he rushed after Ren who had gone out of the door to the backyard, followed closely by his own sprit ( most common known as koko now... by the others that is... Kyo call it Kody, its real name,

"Eh... what should I do...?" Tohru panicked, looking at Anna in desperation.

"Tohru... just buy more milk tomorrow..." Anna said, as she surveyed the fight of Ren and Bason vs. Kyo and Kody aka Koko.

"Oh.. Okay.." Tohru said, as she joined Tamao in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Horo Horo! Please stop! These are for everyone!" Tamao's voice floated from the kitchen door.

"Horo Horo!" Tohru's voice followed, Horo Horo had obviously sneaked into the kitchen and was eating all the food.

"ONI-CHAN! FOR YOUR EATING UP EVERY THING, YOU HAVE TO DO 1000 SIT-UPS AND 20 000 ROUNDS AROUND THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!" Pirika yelled into the kitchen, as Shigure and Yuki looked on the siblings squabble with their sprits

Day 1 – at Ayame's house

People staying there: Ayame, Mine, Jun, Ryu and Chocolove.

"Good morning, everyone! Here I am! The great Ayame Sohma!" Ayame said, walking into the dinning room where Ryu and Chocolove were all seated.

"Good morning, oh great one!" Chocolove said, getting into 'joke mood', bowing down to Ayame.

"My, my... come on! Let's eat…" Jun said, coming in with Mine n breakfast, the two had become fast friends due to their taste in fashion.

"I have an important announcement to make!" Ayame said, standing on his chair, his leg up on the table n with Chocolove holding a Microphone and a Video camera, "I hereby announce that Ryu and Chocolove must go through and make-over! A head to toe one! If not they would scare away my entire customer!"

"What do you mean? Me? A Make-over?" Ryu said, taken aback.

"What? Do you mean to say that I have a poor fashion sense" Chocolove said, angry, pointing to his shirt and kilt.

"Yes I do mean that!" Ayame said, airily, "Jun... Why don't you and mine go get the clothes that you two have chosen yesterday for Ryu and Chocolove out here? And I'll start on their hair... Pailong, mind helping me strap these two onto the chairs?" Ayame had gotten out two steel chairs with chains and shackles.

"As long as it involves curing the two's terrible fashion taste, I'll gladly join..." Pailong said, fastening Ryu to one of the chairs while Ayame fastened Chocolove to the other chair.

"Matire... we've got the clothes and the hair dye..." Mine said, handing Ayame the hair dye, so that it would set in when Ryu and chocolove tried on the clothes Jun and Mine had chosen for them.

"Okay! Let's start!" Ayame said, as Mine and he advanced on Ryu and Chocolove.

Day one – Hatori's Place

People living: Faust, Manta and the rest of the Sohmas including Akito.

"Hatori-sama, there are two people looking for the Asakuras and their friends that arrived yesterday. They are in the guest hall now." One of the servants came into the room where Faust and Hatori were talking about ways to help Akito.

"Alright, have you told Manta?" Hatori said, not looking at the servant.

"Hai, Hatori-sama." The servant backed out of the room.

"Faust, do you have any idea who might be looking for the Yoh and the rest?" Hatori asked, as he rose up and headed to the Guest Hall, followed by Faust.

"I have no clue... except for Lyserg, most for the Shamans that I know will be looking for Yoh are already here." Faust said.

"Faust! Hatori!" Manta called from their backs, running after the two doctors, followed by Kisa, Hiro and Momiji.

"Hi Manta," Faust greeted, "Want a hitch on my back?" He had begun treating Manta as his own after the Shaman Fight ended.

"Erm... no thanks..." Manta answered, he hadn't really forgiven Faust for torturing him.

"Oh... never mind... Do you have any idea who's looking for Yoh?" Faust then asked.

"Not a bit..."

"Well we'll soon find out..." Hiro said.

"Faust, Manta! I'm so glad to see you're all right!"

"Lyserg! And you Iron Maiden Jeanne! What are you doing here?" Manta exclaimed.

"Simply call me Jeanne...Well... long story... We were both going to see Yoh but we saw that the Onsen had burnt down and Mikihisa-san told us that we'll find you all here? Where's Yoh-san and Anna-san, Manta-san?" The iron maiden asked.

"They're not at the main house now... we are planning to go visit them later... What are you doing here!" Manta said.

"Well... After Jeanne broke up the X-laws, I was just loitering around London... So I decided to call Yoh and ask how was everyone doing... and he told me about Hao... and I called Jeanne and we came to find you all at Japan..." Lyserg said, eyeing the present Sohmas warily, "Who are they?"

"Erm... they're Yoh's Sister's friends... Long story." Manta answered.

"I'm Hatori Sohma" Hatori said, extending his hand.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Jeanne said, shaking his hand when Lyserg didn't do so.

"I'm Momiji Sohma! And this grumpy little boy's Hiro! The sweet little girl here's Kisa! They're both Sohmas too!" Momiji said cheerfully, hopping around Lyserg to have a good look, followed around by Rosalina (look below!) aka Rosa.

"You're a shaman?" Lyserg asked, surprised.

"We all are..." Kisa said, petting her sprit, Tony, on the head as if to clam him down.

"I see! But I don't think any Sohma were on the list of Shamas who were in the Shaman Fight..." Jeanne said, puzzled.

"That's because we didn't enter, can't you just figure that out?" Hiro said, his sprit, Hermione aka Hremy, looked distastefully at Jeanne and Lyserg.

"Er... let's go to Shigure's…" Hatori said.

_**the other sprits of the 12 animals are named too!**_

_**Rat – Marcus aka Mark **_

_**Ox – Bill**_

_**Tiger – Tony**_

**_Hare – Rosalina aka Ros_**

_**Dragon – Draco aka Drac**_

_**Snake – Nargina aka Gin**_

_**Horse – Tari **_

**_Goat – Hermione aka Hermy_**

**_Monkey – Glenice aka Glen (I was born in the year of the monkey so I am using my own name for it!)_**

_**Rooster – Clarice aka Clar (My Sister's name because he was born in the year of the rooster but then again... I don't think she'll get into the story because I still don't know the whole story... I couldn't find the comic!) **_

**_Boar – Wilber aka Will_**

_**Dog – Skip **_

**_Cat – Kody aka Koko (of course u know tis already!)_**


End file.
